Krone
Krone is a Matoran character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. He is currently a tritagonist of the series, along with Pyrex, As of Season Two. Personality Krone has demonstrated to be a generally friendly and warm person, if a little odd at times. He is very open and welcoming towards others and this can make him appear rather foolish sometimes. He is shown to dislike getting involved in troublesome affairs, and usually tries to bumble his way out of situations. It is also worth noting that he can very easily be intimidated and bullied by others, though generally remains a cheerful fellow. On another subject, he is also somewhat sporty, as shown by his liking of the Matoran sport Kolhii. Biography Krone first appears amongst his friends in the region called No Man's Land, awaiting to play a friendly game of Kolhii with Myto, Pyrex, Katron, and Onipex. After introductions were made, the group settled down to have lunch. As they were eating, Onipex was pulled behind a bush by his annoying friend Jevik, though they spoke loud enough to catch Krone's attention. When Krone inquired as to what Onipex was doing, the Ba-Matoran attempted to avoid the question by inviting the group to play Kolhii. Whilst the game was playing, Krone was violently interrogated for information on Myto by Jevik, though the bullying was interrupted when the Le-Matoran in question intervened, which resulted in a huge argument between Jevik, Myto, and Onipex. Myto eventually decided not to damage the two's friendship by making Jevik jealous, and despite Onipex's pleas, invited Krone and the others to leave. Later, Pyrex visited Krone at his apartment, though a vicious storm hit the area soon after, resulting in Krone letting pyrex stay the night when the Ko-Matoran decided he wouldn't be able to make it back to his own home in the bad weather. They were soon visited by Onipex, who (unknown to the two) was under the influence of a Krana. After disregarding an earlier news report telling locals not to let others into homes, Krone welcomed Onipex in and was possessed by a Krana soon after. After enslaving Pyrex, the trio headed to the residence of Garen, where they attempted to place a Krana on his face, though to no avail. The three were then invited into Garen's home, where they read aloud to him whilst he took illegal drugs. Relationships 'Myto and Katron' ]] Krone is shown to be good friends with the two Le-Matoran, and participates in friendly sport between the two. 'Pyrex' Krone, again, is shown to be good friends with Pyrex, being his Kolhii teammate and having him stay at his apartment. Pyrex's tone, and general nonchalant behavior towards Krone's hospitality may seem to come off as hostile, but they are good friends nonetheless. 'Jevik' Jevik and Krone's encounter was rather violent, with Krone being subdued to physical assault. Krone was easily pushed around by Jevik, until Myto intervened. 'Onipex' Onipex and Krone have not actually made that much contact in the series, despite them both being main characters. However, during the period Onipex was under the influence of a Krana, Krone's natural hospitality and kindness shone through, resulting in his eventual infection. Appearances *''Replacement'' (Debut) *''Zombie'' *''Bully'' *''Office'' Trivia *Krone lives in the same Apartment building as Onipex, Garen and Myto. *He is Ids5621's second favorite character. See Also *Gallery:Krone Category:Characters Category:Main Characters